Snow, Silence, at the Doorstep
by SiFi270
Summary: Yuki Nagato finds herself lost in an unfamiliar world, but she is quickly able to find hospitality at the house of... A shameless self insert?


A/N: Third new story in a row! The difference here is that this one only lasts one chapter!

This idea has been swimming around my head for a while, and the exact opposite idea has been swimming around for longer than that, so I may eventually do that too. This is also inspired in part by certain stories revolving around certain equine mammals that have been very popular lately.

* * *

><p>"My name is Yuki Nagato. I apologize for any inconvenience, but I appear to be lost. Could I please stay here temporarily?"<p>

Why she chose my house, instead of the many identical houses surrounding it, is still a mystery.

Regardless, I invited her inside. Though others might not have been as generous, and would definitely have their reasons to be skeptical, I knew something about this girl that they didn't.

"You can stay in my older sister's room." I said. "She's currently staying at a university, and won't be back until Christmas." I walked upstairs and pointed to the room I was referring to, and she nodded understandingly.

A few hours later, my parents returned home. It took me a while to explain why I trusted this girl, and the constant worry that she might have overheard me wasn't helping matters. But eventually, they pretended to understand, silently assuring themselves that I knew what I was doing.

And so life went on as normal, even with the addition of a mysterious guest. She only ever left my sister's room to join us for meals, and when questioned on this claimed that she wanted to be as little of a bother as possible. When asked what she was doing in there, she answered, 'reading', which was probably the most plausible answer I received from her about anything. I'm not trying to say she's a liar here. What I'm trying to say is... Okay, she probably is lying, but it's most likely for our own good.

That was when things were peaceful. The moment everything went to Hell was when she ran out of books to read.

"I have finished all of the books in your sister's bedroom." She said. "May I borrow one of yours?"

My first thought on this matter was; _This __means __she__'__s __read __the __entire __Holy __Bible__, __half__ a __million __Star __Wars __novels__, __and__ the __entire __Twilight __saga__, __amongst __other __things__. __I__'__d__ better __let __her __choose __something__._

And by the time I realized what was wrong with this idea, I had already pointed her to the bookcase. She seemed calm at first, looking over such titles as _Dracula _and _The __Hitchhiker__'__s__ Guide_, when a small collection of novels suddenly caught her attention:

_The __Melancholy__ of__ Haruhi __Suzumiya_.

She stared at the book for what felt like an hour before looking at me. And, to my surprise, she still managed to keep a somewhat calm demeanor.

"Perhaps I should play a game instead..." She mused, moving towards another bookcase filled with a variety of DVDs and games. And right between _Ghostbusters_ and _Indiana__ Jones_, she saw it again:

_The __Melancholy__ of __Haruhi __Suzumiya_.

"You look like you need some fresh air..." I tried to change the subject, but as I moved towards the window I saw neither land nor sky outside. If I were to describe what I saw, I'd probably have to do so in at least six different languages, four of which are no longer used. When I looked back at Yuki, she was holding two sharp blades that I presume were once DVDs. And she was pointing them in my direction.

"You know more of me than I do of you." She said. "Why didn't you tell me of this sooner?"

"Because I had a feeling you'd react like this!" I protested. "It's not like you weren't keeping anything like this from us!"

"If you wish me to tell you what you already know, then so be it." She brought the disks to my neck and moved her face closer to mine, as though just to show how out of character it was for her to be this enraged. "I am an extraterrestrial being created by the Integrated Data Sentient Entity. I am a member of the SOS Brigade, led by an oblivious deity by the name of Haruhi Suzumiya. Amongst the other members are a time traveller and an esper. And _I__ come__ from a __fictional __world __that __exists __solely __for __the __entertainment__ of __people __like__ you_. Don't you feel _so __much __better _now that I have reminded you of these facts?"

"Okay then." I murmured to myself. "I'm going to die, and it's going to be by the hand of one of the greatest characters ever written. I guess that's one of the better ways to go."

She withdrew one of the disks. "...By the hand of who?"

"One of the greatest characters ever written?" I repeated aloud. "I mean, it's only my opinion, I guess, but... The way they can have someone show so little emotion and yet make you sympathize with her completely is amazing. Of course, having the same episode be broadcast eight times isn't quite the same as being forced to live all 595 years of it, but it certainly gets the message across. And even then, there's still some mystery to you! People are still arguing what you intended when you took Haruhi's powers and used them to change the world completely, and I'm frankly having trouble fitting it into my idea that you have feelings for Mikur..."

"That's enough." She finally brought the other blade away. "There are people who... understand me, in this world?"

"I don't know any personally." I shrugged. "But yes. There are plenty of people here who read these books - or, god forbid, watch the anime - because of you. It's actually kind of unfair, how out of all your fans out there, only I get to meet you in person."

"I see." She nodded. "I believe I understand what you've chosen to do now. I will continue to stay in your house for the time being, but during that time, I will be looking for a way back to my own world." She picked up the first _Haruhi_ novel and left.

That night, I realized that, now that neither of us were hiding anything anymore, there were so many things we could talk about, like some stories of my own that I had written about her. Come to think of it, I hadn't yet told my parents that she now knew what we were hiding from her.

But the next morning, she had disappeared completely. On the bed was the novel she had borrowed the day before, which appeared to be bookmarked on a certain page, as though she was expecting to return. Curious, I opened the book and checked what page she was up to.

It was the page where Mikuru first met her and agreed to join the brigade.

* * *

><p>AN: Thanks a lot, Yuki! How am I supposed to use _that _to back up my point in a flame war?

"Oh, obviously the pairing is canon because I met Yuki in person and gave her the first book, and she bookmarked the page where Mikuru was introduced."

Now I'm going to be the laughing stock of the fanbase forever.


End file.
